My Knight In Shining TShirts?
by southern-punk
Summary: Yazi is your typical College student. Gustav is your typical rockstar drummer. What happens when they meet anonymously through a chatroom? Please R&R Rated M for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was written a while back. Hope you like it and PLEASE review for next chapters. (It's complete... XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or anyone else mentioned. I'm only borrowing them for my story!!**

* * *

Gustav POV:  
The guys are sleeping already on our bus. We have another concert tomorrow night. This one in Houston. _I should be in bed. But just ten more minutes...._ I click on the chat room where southern-punk always is. _Please be on....Please?_ The window pops up

**southern-punk: hey you! i was wondering when you were getting on **I smile.  
**LittleDrummerBoy14441: Hallo. I had to wait for one of the guys to let me have the computer. He said it was important so i just let him. Idk y he was on mine anyways.....  
southern-punk: Oh well! ur on now  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: Ja.  
southern-punk: So your German? Where in Germany are you from?  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: euhm.... well, i was born in Magdeburg.  
southern-punk: cool! You realize i have no idea where that is? lol  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: lol Well its in Germany.  
southern-punk: funny. Well hey i have to get in bed. I have a long day tomorrow.  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: ok. ttyl  
southern-punk: Auf Wiedersehen!!! **  
She logged out and I start turning off my computer. _I have got to get some sleep. _I make my way through the bus to my bed and collapse, wondering what this southern-punk looks like.

Yazi's POV

_He got on!!! I wish i could have stayed on longer._ I started changing into my pajamas and thinking about this "drummer boy." He is just so sweet. I think back.....

We started talking about three months ago and I thought we were pretty decent friends even if it was only in a chat room. He just got me.

_and come to think of it....I don't know very much about him. What had he said? He's from Germany, born in Magdeburg (wherever that is), plays drums since he was young. He's a good listener and he lives with some guys. Three or four I think._

I climbed into bed and wondered when I'd find that special guy. The odds of meeting LittleDrummerBoy14441 were slim. Drifting off to slumberland, I wondered what big surprise my sister Immer kept promising me for tomorrow.

* * *

So this was just to get the story started.

Gustav: R&R PPL!!

Yazi: Be nice, love!

Gustav: R&R PLZ PPL!!

Yazi: You're still yelling....

Gustav: *sigh* Please read and review our story, everyone. It would be much appreciated...... Better?

Yazi: Of course. You heard the sexy drummer ppl... Get to it! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or anyone else mentioned in the story. I'm just borrowing them!! **

* * *

Immer POV:

I sneak into Yazi's room. It's a wreck compared to her normal freakishly neatness. She asleep on her bed with sheets, blankets, and limbs going in every direction. I sneak up to the edge of her bed and pounce.

**"YAZI!!! Wake up! I have big plans and you promised to go along with them!!!!** She groans and shoves me off of her, causing me to land on a pile of clothes.

**"Come on Yazi! You promised."** She rolls over and glares.

Yazi POV:

I shoved Immi into the floor and tried to ignore her. That's when the voice got really small and I could almost see the puppy eyes without looking at her.

**"Come on, Yazi! You promised." **I roll over and glare at her. I drag myself from bed and she starts jumping up and down. I watched as my seventeen year old sister danced in circles around the room, her soft brown hair swaying. Other than height, age, and the fact that we had different styles, we could pass for twins. Actually most people thought we were. It could get annoying.

**"Do I get to know where we are going yet?" **I grumbled. I still don't understand how she could be so happy at....What time was it? I reach for my phone and flip it open to see...

**"7:15???!!!! A.M.?????"  
"Ja. Duh! we have a long day. First we are going out to breakfast. Then to take you shopping. You have nothing appropriate for later. Then from there I'll decide."** I roll my eyes. **"Well I'm going to get a shower first. You go...dance or something." **I head off to my shower and I hear her blasting Tokio Hotel. I_s that Dont Jump???_

* * *

Gustav: *waggles eyebrows* You in the shower, huh? That sounds... fun...

Yazi: *slaps arm* Nien! No Dirty thoughts on my story!

Gustav: But.... *sigh*

Yazi: later.... later.... ;D

Gustav: Go Review... We'll be back later... :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Translations are in the parantheses ()... Cause I'm just nice like that lol  
(Gusti's thoughts will be in English because there are a lot of them and its much easier )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or anyone else mentioned. I'm just borrowing them!!!**

* * *

Bill POV:

I passed by Gustav to find him half dressed and still passed out on his bed. I reach over and shake him.

**"****Gustav, aufwachen. Wir haben Soundprüfen in eins Stunden. **(Gustav, wake up. we have soundcheck in one hour )

He rolls over and I realize he's holding his drumsticks. Solch_ eine Schlagzeuger_ (such a drummer) I shake him again and walk off. _I have to get my hair done._

Tom POV:

I passed by Gustav to find him half dressed and STILL passed out on his bed.

**"Gustav! Aufwachen jetzt! Soundprüfen ist in funfundvierzig Minuten! (Gustav! Wake up now! Soundcheck is in forty-five minutes)"**  
_was ist dies arseloch immer noch in Bett (Why is this asshole still in bed?) _I head down the Bus to grab some Koca-Kola.

Georg POV:  
I passed by Gustav to find him half dressed and STILL passed out on his bed. I sit on the edge of the bed.

**"Gustav? Waren du nach oben alle Nacht sprechen mit das "punk" Mädch erneut? Du haben zu aufwachen. Soundprüfen ist in dreißig Minuten. Bitte? Du wissen es macht David irr wann er muss warten auf jeder von uns. (Gustav? Were you up all night talking to that punk girl again? You have to wake up. Soundcheck is in Thirty minutes. Please? You know it makes David mad when he has to wait on any of us.)" **

Gustav POV:

_She had beautiful hair. It was sooo long and soft. Had the color of chocolate. And she was just perfect. Her figure was generous in certain areas and small and petite in others. Even her smile was perfect. It sent shivers down my spine. She leaned toward me and..._ **Gustav wake up!.......One hour.** _I have time....Now where was I. Oh yeah. She leaned toward me and I thought for sure, this would be it. THE KISS. The one that makes the difference. The one you want for the rest of your life. Our lips were seconds from touching....._ **Gustav, wake up now!! .....forty-five minutes!** _Leave me alone! I'm so close.....To what? Oh the dream! oh. the dream. It was only a dream? But she was sooo perfect. That should have explained it there. What girl is ever perfect? I think someday i just might......_ **Gustav? Were you up all night talking to that punk girl again?** _How does he know those things?_ **You have to wake up. Soundcheck is in thirty minutes. You know it makes.....** _Half an hour???? Where did the time go? I have to get up. I have to find my drumsticks. I_ jump up, knocking Georg to the floor. **Bekümmert.(Sorry)** I realize I'm holding sticks already. O_h well that will save some time. _I start digging through my clothes and realize I need a shower. _I'm running out of time!!!_ I head for the shower, mentally calculating how long it will take to get there.

* * *

Gustav: I am NOT like that in the morning.... _

Yazi: Oh yes you are! One time you shoved me out of the bed...

Gustav: #_# did not...... sorry.....

Yazi: If you didnt do it.. why are you sorry?

Gustav: *facepalm* I mean... Oh whatever..... Go review people... I need help changing the subject....


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Once again, the translations are in the () parantheses. If you dont believe me (lol) you can look it up yourself on . They have a translator app there.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Tokio Hotel or anyone else mentioned in this story! I'm just borrowing them!!!**

* * *

Gustav POV:

I yawned and twirled a drumstick. Soundcheck was over and Bill was doing some vocal exercises that made him sound like an animal being tortured. _I wonder if she'll be on._ I reached for my phone and used it to log into the chat room.

Yazi POV:

Immer was dancing in the other room, trying different outfits on. I had been subjected to many forms of torture that morning that included forced eye lash curling, being poked in the eye with a mascara applicator, and squeezed into several outfits that I honestly would never wear. We, being Immer, decided on an outfit. _I'm honestly not sure which one she picked. maybe I should get it out. _I walked over to the bags and reached in. I pulled out very tight skinny jeans and a leather top that screamed dominatrix.

**"Uhm....Immer? When did we try these on???"**  
She walked into the room. **"Oh I just got your size. I knew you'd never go for that and its what you should wear."  
"Immer? Do you value your life?"  
"Uhm....Yes?"  
"Then you will take this.....junk and do something with it. Take it back or you wear it but I will not ever touch it again. I love you. I do. But **_**that**_** is not happening!" **She gathered it up and rolled her eyes. **"Then what do you plan to wear?"** I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my favorite T-shirt. I grab some jeans that are ripped on the knees. **"These will be fine for what we're doing right?"** She looked at them **"Yea. Those will be great. I might as well tell you. We're going to a concert."  
"Awesome. Anyone i know?"  
"Uhm....well."  
"What?"  
"It's Tokio Hotel."  
"Are you kidding???"  
"No. Are you mad?"  
"How could I be mad? Even if I think Bill is a little..odd, I still like most of their music. And I'd go for you even if I hated them. Besides....I get to watch Gustav drum!!!"  
"You're the best. How do you deal with my obssession anyways???"  
"It's a gift."** We both start laughing and she starts to walk out of the room. **"Hey, Yazz? You have a message."** She points to the computer screen and walks out.

I set down. _LittleDrummerBoy14441!!!_

**LittleDrummerBoy14441: Hey are you busy?  
Southern-punk: Nien. Du? (no. you?)  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: Nien. good job with the German.  
Southern-punk: Ja. I practiced lol  
LittleDrummerBoy1441: well i applaud you. lol So how was your day?  
southern-punk: It was horrible but dont tell my sister. lol She poked me in the eye with a mascara wand!!!  
LittleDrummerBoy1441; Oh your poor baby! lol thats actually kinda funny.  
southern-punk: yea i know. I laughed then too even though it hurt. Now she's dragging me to a concert tonight.**

Gustav POV:  
_A concert? Tonite? Could it be?_  
**LittleDrummerBoy14441: Cool. Who is it?  
Southern-punk: This band she's obssessed with. You've actually prolly heard of them. Tokio Hotel????  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: Yea. I have. They're pretty good.**  
_She'll be there!! I have to meet her. There has to be a way!_  
**Southern-punk: They're alrite. I think Bill (the lead singer) is kinda freaky looking. Like i said my sister is the fan  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: So you don't like them?**  
_But....you have to. _  
**southern-punk: I listen and watch for the drummer. lol He's awesome. and very cute!  
LIttleDrummerBoy14441: lol nice. he's ok. for a guy. lol  
southern-punk: well i dont expect you to think he's hot. lol  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: thank gott!. lol**  
_She thinks I'm hot!! No way!! There has to be a way to meet. Maybe I could surprise her. _  
**southern-punk: lol so how's your day been?  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: its been pretty good. Hey i have an idea.  
southern-punk: uhm.....wat?  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: What if i could make it to where you could meet and greet with Tokio Hotel?  
southern-punk: WHAT????!!! YES PLZ! HOW?  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: I know someone. keep this a secret but...David is my cousin. So i could make a phonecall and totally get backstage passes. ok?  
southern-punk: YES!!! PLZZZ! I COULD SO MAKE THIS SURPRISE FOR ME BE A SURPRISE FOR HER!!!!!  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: ok well euhm....Just go backstage and uhm tell them a code word. that way we wont be giving out personal info over the internet.  
Southern-punk: ok thats great. whats the code word?  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: euhm.....how about......Santa Klaus?  
southern-punk: well we can be sure no one else will say it by accident lol why the K? isn't that one of Gustav's middle names?  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: lol yea but i was thinking santa. you know? the dude from christmas?  
southern-punk: lol well yea. i guess just the german then. lol  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: lol prolly. euhm....i g2g. i'll let them know. ok?  
southern-punk: thanks so much. ttyl**

_Tonight's the night! I have to go tell David and the guys._

* * *

Gustav: That was the best night of my life.....

Yazi: ^_^ Awwwww....

Gustav: *thinks* well.... second best......

Yazi: 0.o.... what?

Gustav:.... no wait.... third....

Yazi: . you better have a good explanation....

Gustav: *continues to ignore* Maybe fourth... no its third....

Yazi: Please go review... He needs you to save his life.... Only reviews will save his life.... XD ---- maniacal laugh


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Translations in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or anyone else in this story. I'm just borrowing them!!**

* * *

David POV:

Gustav came and asked me if we could have some fans hang out after the show. Usually he hates that kind of thing. But not just any fans. Two girls that will have a secret password. What is he thinking? Is he trying out some kind of kinky fantasy? I honestly dont want to know. These boys and their ideas sometimes. "**Sure. Whatever you say."**

Bill POV:

I was warming up when I notice Gustav sitting at his drums messing around with his phone. All of the sudden he has this huge grin and runs off. _Was zur Hölle? (what the H*ll)_ I follow and see him chattering to David. _eigenartig. (weird) Er nie erhält aufgeregt über zeigt. (he never gets excited about shows) _He comes back to the stage and does this goofy looking dance that reminds me of a chipmunk.....on steriods or something.

Tom POV:

**"Ich werde sehe dich später, Baby. (I will see you later, Baby.)"** She giggles and straightens her so short mini-skirt. I walk up to Bill and notice that he's staring at Gustav....who was dancing....very badly. **"Ist er endlich gehend zu haben sex? (Is he finally going to have sex?)"  
"Ich nicht denken. Er war Gespräch mit David. (I dont think. He was talking to David.)"  
"Das ist eigenartig. (that is weird)"  
"Ja. (Yea)"**

Gustav POV:

_It's all going occording to plan. She'll be here tonight! Now to focus on the show. Why are Tom and Bill staring at me?_

Two hours later......  
(still Gustav POV)

_Where is...are they? Oh quit kidding yourself. You're way more excited about meeting...southern-punk? You dont even know her name!! Oh what an idiot you are! But any minute now David will bring them in. Right?_

Immer POV:

**"The concert was awesome!!! Aren't you glad you came now?"  
"It was a little crowded but I can see why you enjoy them. That one song they did where they like dropped the music and it was just Bill's voice and the drums.....That was the best!!"  
"I know! That had to be a new one. I've never heard it!! But my favorite was still An Deiner Seite!!! So you ready to head home??"** She looked really happy to only have sorta liked my big surprise. The show had been over for like twenty minutes and we just now made it to the lobby doors. It was insane. We were just about to the door when she turned and started down an empty hallway.  
**"Euhm......Yazi? I don't think that leads...."** She just looked over her shoulder and smiled. I ran to catch up. **"Where are we going?"  
"I might have made some arrangements."  
"What kind of arrangements?"  
"Euhm...not much. Just like a private meet 'n' greet with the band."** She shrugged as she said this.  
**"Oh my freakin Georg!!!!! You didn't??????"  
"Yea I did. Mad????"  
"NO!!! DUH!!! How???"  
"I have some connections. You coming??" **

Yazi POV:  
She was bouncing down the hall. _Please don't fail me, LittleDrummerBoy!!_ When we reach the end of the hall there was a giant security Guard. _Oh Lord! I have to say Santa claus to him???_  
**"Uhm..... we have a private meet and greet tonight. Let's just say it was a gift from Santa Claus."** _Oh I hope that works!_  
**"Excuse me? Do you know how many girls try this? What makes you two different?"  
"Well, David's cousin said he was gonna take care of it. He said all i had to do was say santa claus and we would be let in. Guess i must've fell for it, huh?"  
"Did you say Santa claus?"  
"Euhm.....twice now."  
"That's hilarious! Sweetheart, you've been screwed. No one has said anything to me about santa."  
"I see....Could you just ask David, please? We'll stay here and if its still a no then we'll leave. No funny business. I promise."  
"Honey.....Girls like you try hard every concert to get back here with the boys. Its my job to make sure that nobody gets in and hurts them. Now I really shouldn't but there's something different about you two and you've given me a laugh, so I'll check."  
"Oh thank you soooo much."**  
He steps to the side and speaks into a walkie talkie for a few seconds and turns back to us.  
**"Looks like your lucky day. David said he had arrangements made earlier. Just head through there and someone will meet you."  
"Thank you!!"** We walk though the door and start down another stretch of hallway......

Gustav POV:

David walks in. **"Guys....I almost forgot to mention we have a meet 'n' greet like any second now. Its only two girls and its a personal favor so just be nice. You know the drill."** Tom rolls his eyes. **"Ist dies geht auf lange dauern? Ich haben Pläne. (Is this gonna take long? I have plans.)"  
"Nien. Und....English boys. English."(No. And...)**  
_They're almost here!!! _David's walkie talkie he uses during concerts starts buzzing and he turns away. After a few minutes he says, **"Boys they are here. I will go meet them and bring them in. And boys.....Behave yourselves."** Georg walks to a mirror and starts messing with his hair. Bill pulls on a jacket and Tom grabs his phone and starts texting. He looked angry.  
**"Euhm....guys?"** They all look up at me.  
**"Can we just be on our best behavior? I kind of set this up. But don't say anything. Just act like normal and be nice? I'll explain later."**  
Of course this statement caused some raised eyebrows and even a smirk from Tom.  
**"Er IST endlich gehend zu haben sex!!! (He IS finally going to have sex!!!)"  
"Shut up, arseloch! (Asshole)"**  
The door opened and David walks in followed by two girls. They looked almost alike at first glance but after a minute I realized that not only was one taller and older, but much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.  
**"Boys, This is Immer and Yazi Smith. Ladies, this is Tokio Hotel."**

* * *

Yazi: Ok so you reviewed and I had to spare him... turns out the best night of his life comes later in the story and the second one was the night he got his first drumset... So I had to let it go....

Gustav: Danke everyone! You saved me!! This one has a temper... *points to Yazi*

Yazi: Ha! Like you don't....

Gustav: i didnt deny it, Love! Why must we always argue?

Yazi: I don't know, Hasi.... You're right. *kisses cheek*

Gustav: Go review... It puts her in a better mood....


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Translations in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or anyone else mentioned. I'm just borrowing them for my story!!!!**

* * *

Tom POV:

_I can't believe we have to do this. I have plans! He could've let us know earlier. Maybe she'll wait......_ I look up as David brings in the two girls. _They kinda look enough alike to be twins. Not as much as me and bill but still......No wait. The gorgeous one is younger. And that top is sexy_. I shake my head and stand up, trying to control my thoughts.  
**"So which one is which?'** Bill aks. The gorgeous one lets out a giggle. **"I'm Immer. I'm the younger one and before you ask.....No. we're not twins."** I watch as Bill smiles and takes a step toward her. _No! He can't like her! If he likes her then I have to step back. I mean he never likes girls and this one is so beautiful. I really want to get to her. _  
**"I assume you know who we are???"  
"Ja. You're Bill. That's Tom. That's Georg. And the quiet guy back there is Gustav."  
"Right! Very good."** I watch all this in amazement. _Bill? What are you doing? Every fan knows who we are.....Oh My God! He's flirting._ I smile at the sister who looks seriously bored and sit back down. She smiles back and looks around. She ends up staring at Georg with a confused look. I look over and realize him and Bill are standing very close to Immer and Georg seems to be glaring at Bill. _Seriously??? Oh this could get dangerous._ Gustav seemed to be staring awe-struck at...._Yazi. that's her name. She's actually very pretty too. There's just this....attitude about her that makes her seem kinda....bitchy. _  
I just sigh. _The guys are gushing over Immer and I really want to talk to her. _

Gustav POV:

_She's even more amazing in person and.... She's not even looking at me. I could introduce myself....or not. Oh come on! Don't be a wimp._ I step around the end of the couch that Tom was sitting on. I then realize that......her sister was being surrounded by Georg and Bill. _Are they fighting over her??_ I step up.  
**"Euhm....hey."** She glances at me.  
**"Hey. Is something wrong with those two?"  
"I don't think so....."  
"Well they're standing so close I bet Georg can read the tag on the inside of her shirt and Bill might as well be conjoined to her."** She rolls her eyes and sits on the arm of a big chair. I just smile.  
**"You're only here for her, aren't you?"** She glanced up quickly. Her eyes look slightly shocked and then suspicious and then it was gone.  
**"Yeah. No offense. I mean your really the best part of the band."** She smiles a little shyly and I realize she could only be southern-punk. She was sweet but she hid it for some reason._ I have to find out the reason..._

Bill POV:

_Immer. Ever. It was so romantic sounding. I mean.... It fit. She's the kinda girl you keep around forever._ I felt myself drawn to her. For all her black clothing and make-up she had this....Bubbly personality. Like a ray of sunshine. Draped in black. _I'm not even making sense to myself._ I glance up and realize that out of nowhere Georg is standing right beside her and giving me dirty looks. _Was zur Hölle? (What the Hell?)_  
**"Why don't we sit down?"** Immer suggests. Me and Immer sit toward one end of the couch and Georg almost squishes us trying to sit by her. Tom rolls his eyes and scoots down to give us more room. He oddly seems very aggravated.

Yazi POV:

_Oh My Gustav! oh I cant say that when he's sitting right here. Why not? WHY AM I ARGUING WITH MYSELF?????? I can't believe I'm sitting here with Gustav Schafer!! _I watch as Immer and the guys sit on the couch. Gustav realizes he's the only one standing up and looking a little awkward sits on the other arm of the chair.  
**"Hey Gustav. Did you know David has a cousin?"**  
Gustav turns a shade of red that I have never seen before.  
**"Euhm....No?"  
"Immer says that Yazi found him in some chat room. Thats how they got to meet us."  
"Yea. Apparently he's this drummer guy and they've been talking for months....."** I kinda stare at the floor and I realize I'm turning very red.

Gustav POV:

_Oh no! I told them i set this up! and Georg knows about......_  
I look up and the guys are all looking at me. Bill and Tom both have eyebrows raised as in questioning what I said earlier. Georg loooks smug.  
**"Hmmmm.....What's this guys username???"** Georg asks.  
**"LittleDrummerBoy14441....."**

* * *

Gustav: _ Georg always ruins everything....

Yazi: You don't know he ruined yet.... You have to wait for the next chapter....

Gustav: *puppydog eyes* Go review? that's the only way I'll get a new chapter!!! And I have to know if that hobbit screwed up my plans....

Yazi: You do realize that you know how this ends, right?

Gustav: ,

Yazi: Dont look at me like that... Its creepy....

Gustav: Sorry... I forgot. Oh well... I guess you guys have to review so that YOU know if he ruins it or not..... XD ---- Again... maniacal laugh


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

translations are in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokio Hotel and/or anyone else in this story. Just borrowing!!**

* * *

Georg POV:

**"LittleDrummerBoy14441....."**  
_So this was Gusti's little friend. Not what I imagined but he seems quite taken with her._ I look into my best friends eyes and see nothin but fear and desperation. _I wonder why he doesn't want me to say anything......_ I look at this girl sitting next to Gustav. She looked confused and was glancing around at us all. The silence had gone on too long.  
**"Euhm....never heard of him."** I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at Immer. She looked very suspicious. _Mien Gott! She's sooo beautiful. and Bill looks like he's drooling._

Bill POV:

_Why would Gustav lie to her? And Georg is helping him???? We all know that LittleDrummerBoy14441 is Gustav. Something is going on here._ I narrow my eyes at Gustav and he looks away. I glance at Tom and see the same look of disbelief on his face. Only he was staring at Georg. This was something we had to go over as a group. Later when the girls were gone. _speaking of girls......_ I turn my attention back to Immer and realize that conversation had stopped. It was beginning to be very awkward.  
**"So, Immer.....What is your favorite song?"  
"Oh always An Deiner Seite. Its the best."  
"How about a private show?"** I smiled my best smile and she giggled again.  
**"Oh could you??? Please????"**

Yazi POV:

The silence that hung in the air after I said the username had been almost too much. _They are hiding something from me. Well, from us. But what?? _I look at Gustav and see a look of relief. W_ait a minute....._  
**"How about a private show????"  
"Oh could you??? Please????"  
"Of course. Guys???"**  
Tom stands and grabs his guitar and Georg rolls his eyes. Gustav pulls some sticks out of his back pocket and uses the coffee table for a drum set.  
**"Keiner weiss wie ist dir geht (No one knows who you are)..."** Bills smooth voice continued singing. I watched Gustav and did my best to connect the dots.....  
_He's been a drummer most of his life....He's German.....He was from Magdeburg..... He lives with three or four guys......It has to be Gustav!!! But surely I'm wrong???? I mean..... What are the odds? And why wouldn't he tell me? It would explain the look of relief. It would explain a lot. Oh no! I admitted that I thought he was hot!!!_ I glance up to see Gustav looking at me. He smiles and I smile back as best as I could. _He knows so much about me. I even told him about mom and dad..... _I stand and run out.

Gustav POV:

_She's so beautiful..._ Yazi glances at me and I notice tears starting to form in her eyes. She stands up and runs out of the room. I look at Immer who is swooning over Bill's voice and drop my sticks. I run after her....  
**"Yazi!! Please come back!"**

* * *

Yazi: You were so sweet.... *sigh*

Gustav: Were? I still am...

Yazi: *eyeroll* Uh-huh....

Gustav: I can be....

Yazi: Sure...

Gustav: Well I will be from now on...

Yazi: You're only doing that to prove me wrong... which makes you vindictive not sweet...

Gustav: I want to though! I promise...

Yazi: Fine... but this had better be good....

Gustav: You guys go Review while I go do something. Be right back!! *disappears*

Yazi: 0.0 I forget he's a ninja sometimes.....


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Translation in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel and/or anyone else in the story... Except for Yazi. She's an original Character. I'm just borrowing the rest for my story. **

* * *

Tom POV:

We were singing An Deiner Seite for Immer when all the sudden Yazi runs out. Gustav was half a second behind her. I look at her sister....If it were Bill, I'd be out there. Immer was just staring at Bill with the same glazed look as every other fan. She hadn't even noticed Yazi was gone. I roll my eyes and wonder if it would do any good for me to go see if I could help.

Gustav POV:

**"Yazi!! Please come back!"** I watch as she runs around a corner.  
**"Please Yazi!"** I turn the same corner to see her sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chin.  
**"Yazi. Are you okay??"** I step over and kneel down beside her.  
**"Yea. I'm fine. I just needed some air. Everything's wonderful....the world is full of rainbows and daisies."** Sarcasm dripped from every word. I reached for her and she collapsed against my chest.

Yazi POV:

Gustav reached for me and I collapsed against his chest. Every ounce of self-composure I had left me and I started sobbing. He petted my hair and whispered comforting words. After a minute, I leaned back and looked at him. He just stared and then offered a tentative smile. I punched him as hard as I could in the chest. It was like punching a brick wall.  
_I can't believe I just cried in front of him!!! I'm so weak. I am NOT telling him I know who he is. He wanted to keep it a secret then we will keep it a secret._  
**"I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. I guess it was just the song. Immer finds it healing but it just messes with me everytime I hear it."** I shrug.  
**"No, it's fine. Sometimes you just need to cry."  
"No. I don't. I don't cry. Ever. So just forget yoou saw it or I'll find some way to make you regret it."**  
He chuckles.  
**"Whatever you say, Yazi. Do you want to go back?"** I nodded and wiped my face with my sleeve. I look and realize Gustav has on the same shirt as me, only his is short sleeve and mine is long.  
**"Nice shirt."** I laugh. Gustav glances down and makes the same connection.  
**"They are pretty awesome, huh?"  
"You kidding? Throwing dishes is like the best band ever. well besides you guys. You know what I mean."  
"Ja. I do." **He smiles and stands up. He reaches for my hand and pulls me up. We start walking back toward the dressing room and I reach for his arm.  
**"Gustav?"  
"Ja, lieb? (Yes, dear?)"  
"Thanks."  
"Forget about it."** He smiles and we walk back in.

* * *

Yazi: He really is a sweetheart. Just don't tell him I said that. Reviews Please!? I wonder where he went off to....


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Translations (what little there are) are in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel and/or any of the characters in the story. Except Yazi. She's an OC. **

* * *

Yazi POV:

~next day~

_Last night was pretty fun..._ We hung out for an hour or so and left. Immer got private numbers to the guys' cells. Gustav kept smiling at me and I found it hard to meet his eyes.  
I woke up and smelled coffee. _I so love my sister...._ I stretch and walk into the kitchen. Immer is cooking eggs and toast. Her cell buzzes and she picks it up. She giggles and texts someone and then realizes I'm standing there. **"Gut morgen, Yazi. Sleep well?"** I shrug.  
**"Who you talkin to?"  
"The guys.... Tom is trying to convince Billi that raw eggs are good for his complexion. It's so funny."**  
I roll my eyes.  
**"They are so in love with you."  
"You think??? Which one???"** She got so excited.  
**"All three of them. Not Gustav. He didn't even look at you all night i think."** I laugh.  
**"So not funny. I could have him if I wanted him."** I glare at her.  
**"IF i wanted him.... which I don't. You can have him."  
"Who says I want him??"  
"Oh come on! I saw the way you looked at him. You think he's gorgeous."** She hands me a plate.  
**"So..?"  
"Please don't tell me you're still in love with that internet guy.. He's prolly sixty, fat, and a pervert. You should pursue more realistic guys..."  
"Like A rockstar that travels the world and I'd never see?"  
"Exactly.... ok well maybe not the best idea."  
"Immi.....Gustav is my internet guy."  
"WHAT????!!! Are you sure??"**  
I smell smoke.  
**"Immer... Your burning your eggs." **  
She turns around quickly and pulls them off the stove.  
**"Are you sure??"  
"I don't know. I think so. It pretty much fits."  
"Oh i sooo have to tell Bill! and Georg!"  
"Immer, I'm pretty sure they know..."  
"Oh. Yea, your right. I wonder why he didn't say anything..."  
"Me too."** I pour my coffee and her cell buzzes. She giggles again and I roll my eyes. I walk into my bedroom and my computer screen flashes. _1 new message!!!_  
I sit and open up the message.

**From: LittleDrummerBoy14441  
To: Southern-punk**

Hey.... How'd it go last night?

_Why the charade???_ I settle into my chair and drink my coffee, staring at the message and wondering what his problem was.

Tom POV:

Last night, we exchanged numbers with Immer and pretty much since I woke up, we'd been texting. Right now, we were riding in the bus. Billi was complaining about a bad complexion and Georg was still staring at Gustav, who was staring at his computer. He randomly would click a couple times and then sigh this really depressing sigh. I tried convincing Bill that raw egg would fix his problem if he rubbed it all over his face but so far he wasn't falling for it. My phone started buzzing that I had a text.  
**OMG! My sis just told me something crazy.** Half a second later, Georg's phone does its really annoying little hampster dance song that he has set for his texts and Bills starts playing monsoon. S_o conceited._  
I text Immer back.  
**Wat?**  
I thought about Immer. She really was awesome. She thought my jokes were so big cinema and she was beautiful. It really sucked that Bill liked her too. His first crush and I just happened to like her too. _How Fucked up is that?_ and from the smile on Georg's face, he did too. _At least Gustav seems to have his heart on someone else. _  
**My sis's internet frnd is Gusti!! but she doesn't want 2 tell any1 b-cuz he kept it a secrt. So hush-hush, k?**  
_so that was the big secret last night.... funny_  
I look over and see his face light up.  
_She must've messaged him._

Gustav POV:

_I messaged her at ten. Where is she?_ I glanced at the clock right before checking again. _12:30_ I click and see no new messages.  
_She figured it out...and she hates me for lying. What was I thinking??_  
I look around and decide to check one last time.  
_1 new message!!!_ I smile and click read.

Georg POV:

I was watching Gusti. _Why would he keep it a secret? He really likes this girl. Look at him. He's miserable because he wants to know what she thinks. Last night would have been a perfect time to tell her. And I want to know what happened when they ran out of the room._ I stand to go sit when he lights up. S_he messaged him.... It can wait_

* * *

Yazi: *is worried* Where could he be? It's been two posts! I miss my little Gustibear....

Gustav: *pops up from nowhere* Hallo Love! i'm back!!

Yazi: *jumps and screams* What the Hell? What was that?!

Gustav: I'm sorry, Liebe. Sometimes I get carried away with the ninja skills. I have a surprise for you!

Yazi:^_^ Oh yay!! what is it?!?

Gustav: Well.... I'm not telling until we get two reviews... At the very least....

Yazi: *is frantic* Go, people, Go!! I need my surprise!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I love you guys so much for reviewing!!

any translations will be in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel and/or any characters except Yazi. She is a OC. I Only borrowed the others for my story!**

* * *

Yazi POV:

I finally clicked reply.  
**To: LittleDrummerBoy14441  
From: southern-punk**

It was pretty good. want to chat?

Within seconds a window pops up.  
**LittleDrummerBoy1441: Hey... so you had fun?  
Southern-punk: It was pretty cool. My sis was psyched.  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: And the guys....?  
Southern-punk: They were cool. Did a whole private show thing for Immer. LIttleDrummerBoy14441: You get to meet the drummer guy?  
Southern-punk: Duh...  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: He worth your adoration?**  
_Fishing for compliments???? I still don't get why we're pretending we dont know_

Gustav POV:

_She doesn't know... _I sighed. She was taking a while to answer my message.  
**LittleDrummerBoy14441: You there?  
Southern-punk: Ja. I'm here. The drummer guy was... Well he was kinda sweet but he seems really secretive. Like he had something to hide from me...of all people**  
I cringed as I read her message. _So she picked up on that... well who wouldn't? Everyone in the room picked up on it_  
**LittleDrummerBoy14441: strange....  
Southern-punk: Ja. very.  
LittleDrummerBoy14441: But otherwise?  
Southern-punk: He was alright. Don't you know them???? **  
I hesitated. _Should I keep up an act of two different people???_

Georg POV:

_ok so it wasn't like I was trying to eavesdrop.... It just so happened that I could see the screen from where I was sitting._ Gustav leaned back and stared at the screen. I could tell he was trying to decide something but I wasn't sure what the problem was. _It's now or never..._  
**"Hey Gusti?"**  
He turned and looked at me.  
**"Ja?"  
"Why'd you lie about your username last night?"** He looked a littel shocked and Bill and Tom looked up.  
**"Ja. What was that all about?" - Bill  
"Ja. we lied to cover your ass. we deserve an explanation." - Tom**  
He looked at the floor.  
**"I just.... I didnt want her to be disappointed. She's so amazing. and maybe I like her....a little."  
"Why would she be disappointed?" - Georg  
"Well I'm not exactly the greatest catch. I mean, i'm not nearly as good-looking as any of you and I dont know what I'm doing when it comes to girls. Not like Tom. Give me a computer or a drum set and I'll make them do anything you want. But girls.... they're just kinda beyond my comprehension." - Gustav**  
I reached over and patted his arm.  
**"it's all good, Gusti. She's liked you enough to keep talking to you this long, rite?" - Georg  
"Well yea but she doesn't have to see me. How dorky and awkward I look." - Gustav  
"What happened when you ran after her last night? You came back looking very happy and she looked pretty happy to me." - Tom **  
He looked at the floor, a smile playing at his lips.

* * *

Gustav: Good! You reviewed!! Now I can give her the surprise!

Yazi: 0.0 Now? YAY!! *dances*

Gustav: I made us dinner. With candlelight. And I brought you roses and chocolate! You look amazing!!

Yazi: Isn't he the sweetest?! *gushes*

Gustav: Now go review... We need some privacy. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

any translations will be in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or any of the other characters except Yazi. She's an OC. I'm just borrowing the others for now!**

* * *

Gustav POV:

**"What happened when you ran after her last night? You came back looking very happy and she looked pretty happy to me."**  
I looked at the floor, a smile playing at my lips.  
**"Nothing really. She just had a moment because of the song. It was really kinda personal for her....." **  
Tom rolled his eyes.  
**"So you didnt get any?"** Georg chuckled into his hand and Bill tried to hide his smile.  
My eyes got wide. **"NO! I would never...."**  
Tom laughed and turned back to his bowl of cereal and his phone. I assumed he was texting Immer again.  
**"Besides.... We were only gone a few minutes.... You gotta give me a little more credit than that. You seriously think we would've been back that quickly?"** I grinned.  
Tom burst out laughing so hard he almost fell out of the booth.  
I turned back to my Computer and realized Yazi had logged out.  
_Dang...._

Yazi POV:

After five minutes of waiting for a reply, I logged off. _Apparently he didnt have an answer for that one..._ I smirked. I stood and grabbed my clothes... _Just enough time for a shower before work...._

Immer POV:

Yazi was jsut getting into the shower when I snuck into her room. I dug in her pants she was wearing last night and found the scrap of paper with Gustav's number on it. She hadn't even tried to get in touch with him. _But then again.... How would I know?_ Above the number it said 'If you ever need to talk'  
_How sweet....._  
I grabbed her phone off of the night-stand and texted him..  
**Call me n 15 minutes.... Plz**  
I smiled as it sent it and put everythign right back where i found it....  
_She'll never know....._

* * *

Gustav: Oh Yazz... You are amazing! A goddess more beautiful than Aphrodite! More wise than Athena! your lips are sweeter than the finest wine!

Yazi: *blushes* Danke, Hasi. I have something for you.

Gustav: You didnt have to...

Yazi: I know. Here, love. *hands gift*

Gustav: *opens* 0.0 you didnt?!?! You got me.......?

Yazi: *slaps hand over mouth* Nien, Hasi! They have to review to find out what it is.... XD --- i think you know what this is by now?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Any translations will be in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or anyone else mentioned in the story... other than Yazi. She's an OC. Belonging to moi.... --- that's french for me XD  
****I borrowed the rest of the characters for my story!**

* * *

Gustav POV:

**Call me n 15 minutes.... Plz**  
_Who could that be?.... Yazi?!_ I smiled and followed the guys. We were still finally at our Hotel. We'd be staying in Houston for a couple of days before heading off for our next stop on the tour. We each got our own rooms tonight. I walked into mine and threw my bags onto the floor.  
_Eight more minutes...._  
I sat on my bed and looked around the small room. It was nice... Not as nice as Bill's would be but nice....  
_six more minutes......._  
I flipped on the TV and randomly flipped through several channels  
_four more minutes.... What would I say?_  
I muted the TV and stared at the Ceiling....  
_Three minutes.....  
Hi? What's wrong?  
No. Too pushy...  
But she said she needed to talk...  
One minute......  
ok calm down, Schafer. It's just Yazi. Just southern-punk..._  
I pushed the send button and held my breath as the phone rang once.....twice....thrice....  
**"Hello?"**

Yazi POV:

I had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me when my phone started ringing....  
I ran into my bedroom and prayed it wasn't my boss...  
_555-6789??? i really dont know anyone with this number.._ Slightly breathless from my scramble to get to the phone, I answer.  
**"Hello?"**

* * *

Gustav: Hey! That was just a teaser! You should post more!

Yazi: We have to wait for out reviewers, Babe...

Gustav: What should we do while we wait?

Yazi: *grins evilly* I have an idea..... *whispers*

Gustav: 0.0 Can we really do that? Is that possible?

Yazi: Let's find out....

Gustav: Can we tell them what you got me first?

Yazi: Oh yea! Go ahead!

Gustav: It was.... TWINKIES!!! She got me twinkies!! You see why I love this woman?!?!

Yazi: Now can we go...?

Gustav: Yes ma'am! Go review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

Translations in () parantheses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel and/or anyone else in the story besides Yazi. She's an OC. I'm just borrowing the rest. **

* * *

Gustav POV:

**"Hello?"  
"Um..Hi. Is this Yazi?"** I held my breath and hoped I was right.  
**"Yes. Who is this?"  
"This is Gustav....Schafer. From Tokio Hotel?"** _Was she not expecting my call? _

Yazi POV:

**"This is Gustav.....Schafer, From Tokio Hotel?"**  
_Why was he calling me? and how did he...._  
**"Oh. Hi. How did you get my number?"  
"Um.....You sent me a text. Telling me to call?"** _Immer! She's going to pay for this._  
**"Oh um... I think that might have been my sister. So um... What's up?"** I sat on the edge of my bed and looked down.  
_CRAP! I'm still naked..._ I pulled my towel around me a little tighter and wrapped it so that it would stay. I stood and started digging in my drawer for underwear.  
**"Not a whole lot. We just got back to our Hotel. Is everything okay?"  
"Yes..Yes it's fine. I um...just got out of the shower. Could you hang on a second?"**

Gustav POV:

_Just got out of the shower?? Was she naked?_ I felt myself blush.  
**"Um.. Ja. Sure."** I sat and stared at the wall... _I could try and explain everything now. It could make things easier._  
**"Hey Gustav? I'm really sorry but i have to get ready for work. My boss will kill me if I'm late for my shift. If I promise to call you tomorrow, can I let you go?"**  
_Dang!_  
**"Ja. Ja, Call me tomorrow. Anytime is fine... I don't have anything planned for tomorrow."  
"Okay. Thanks so much. I promise to call tomorrow."  
"Gut. Um.. have a good night."  
"Goodnignt."**  
she hung up and I stared at my phone. _At least I got to talk to her..._  
I saved her number in my phone and flipped the TV off. I needed a shower...

~~~30 minutes later~~~

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I couldn't get her off my mind. I sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed my phone.  
**Hey Tom. R U busy?** I sent the text and waited a few seconds.  
**Nope. Not tonight. What;s up?  
I need to talk to someone....  
How can I help?  
Its about girls..  
I'll be right there...**

I grabbed some boxers and pulled them on. Last thing I wanted was to talk to Tom naked. I went to the mini-fridge and grabbed a water. I took a drink and grabbed a T-shirt. Pulling it on along with a pair of basketball shorts I sat and flipped the TV back on...  
I heard Tom knock and went to answer. He was standing there with a bag and a smirk.  
I let him in and he tossed the bag onto my bed. He started digging in it at the same time as he started talking.  
**"First thing you need to remember is always be safe. ALWAYS." **Before I could say a word, he handed me something. _Condoms...? Oh..... Damn._  
**"Last thing you need is to father some girls kid. Now if you're into the kinky..."**  
I interupted him.  
**"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."**  
He turns holding a pair of handcuffs and gives me a slightly confused look.  
**"Then what could you possibly want from me?"  
"Advice. I need to be cool."  
" Like-me-cause-I'm-a-nice-guy-cool or get-into-her-pants-cool?"  
"I **_**am**_** a nice guy...."  
"Ah. I see. You can keep those."** He points to the condoms and turns and stuffs the handcuffs back into the bag.  
He shoves it onto the floor and plops down on the end of my bed.  
**"First things first. You compliment above the neck at least twice so you get her attention. If you really want to get laid, then you comment on her body. If you give too many compliments to her face, she'll think you're only interested in friendship or gay...."**Gustav: *facepalm* He is such a perv....

* * *

Yazi: He _IS_ the Sexgott...

Gustav: Hey! What does that make me?!

Yazi: Oh I didnt mean it like that! Why do you think I call you my hasi?

Gustav: hasi? *thinks* OH! Bunny.... Wha--? Oh.... *nervous chuckle* everyone can read this, love.... *blushes* Just ignore her....Go review or something.....


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Any Translations will be in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel and/or any other characters except Yazi. She's an OC. I just borrowed the rest. **Yazi POV:

* * *

_I had an awful shift last night... _The stupid Jackass of a boss I had wanted me to mop the entire lobby of McDonald's AFTER I got off...  
_Yes Its a lameass job but its all I could find that would work with my schedule at the Community College... _  
I crawled out of bed at ten a.m. and walked into the kitchen. Immer was at school today. She left me a note.  
_I have band practice after school. Text me during lunch and let me know if I need someone to bring me home. Love you. Have a great day. _  
I smiled. She was really sweet. I made a pot of coffee and grabbed my cellphone. I text Gustav.  
**you up yet?**  
after I pour myself a cup of coffee, My phone buzzes.  
**yep. How was work?  
awful. stupid boss  
srry  
not ur fault  
**He was sweet. I could almost forget all this drama about meeting him and just pretend that he was just some guy I met in a chat room.... Well technically he was... But he was also GUSTAV SCHAFER, DRUMMER FOR TOKIO HOTEL!!!!  
I sat and stared at my phone.  
**I kno. jst sayin I'm sorry... We're still in Houston 4 2day. R U busy?**  
Did he want to hang out? Was it that easy? I pressed dial. This would be easier over the phone.  
**"Hey. Gustav?"  
"Um.. Yea?"  
"this is Yazi..."  
"Oh! Hi! I answered before I could see the Caller ID by accident. Sorry."  
"It's cool. Um... I'm not really busy. My sister needed someone to pick her up practice but She has friends I trust. What'd you have in mind?"** I pick at my pajama pants and wait for an answer...

Gustav POV:

**"What'd you have in mind?"** I held my breath...  
_Would she want to hang out with me.. just me?_  
**"Well.. um.. most of the guys are busy but we could hang out if you wanted to. Just do whatever..."  
"Sounds fun. I'll meet you at your hotel. Which one are you staying at?"  
"Um... Hilton on West something or other..."  
"Westheiimer... Got it. You know, Being german and all... That one should've been a little easier to pronounce..."** She laughed and I coudlnt help but smile...  
**"True. Meet you here soon."  
"Ok. bye."  
"Bye."**

_I get to hang out with Yazi.... I have to find something for us to do..._

* * *

Yazi: You didnt.... I did ^_^

Gustav: Shut up! You are going to blow the next chapter!

Yazi: Whoops... ^.^ Go review so I can post the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Any translations will be in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio hotel and/or any characters besides Yazi. She's an OC. I borrowed the rest of them for my story!!**

* * *

Gustav POV:

Thirty minutes later, I still had no idea what to do with Yazi. Tom was busy with a girl so getting ideas from him was obviously out of the question. _His ideas would probably not go over well with Yazi anyways…_ I remembered the handcuffs and laughed. _Strange boy…_

I checked the clock. _Only about ten minutes…_ I paced and then sat down. Grabbing my phone, I sent the same text to Bill and Georg.

**R U busy?**

After a few moments, I got a reply from Bill.

**Ja**

_So much for his help._

My phone buzzed again.

**What room number? ~Yazi~**

_She's here?!?!_

I replied and waited anxiously….

Yazi POV:

I sat in my car outside the Hotel. _I'm fixing to go into the hotel where Tokio Hotel is staying. I'm fixing to go into Gustav's room. If Immer knew, she'd kill me for not bringing her with me…_

I took a deep breath and got out. I locked the door and walked into the lobby. After stopping at the front desk to ask which floor, I stepped onto the elevator. Pressing the button, I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of fighting gravity. The bell dings and I open my eyes. I find his room and take a deep breath before knocking. Within seconds the door was opened by a silly looking Gustav.

"**Hi… Um… Come in." **He stepped back and held the door. I walked in and looked around the room. It didn't really seem like the kind of room you'd expect a rockstar to stay in. It seemed… normal. Gustav closed the door and shoved his hands into his pockets. _He's so cute when he's awkward…._

"**So I take it you aren't used to having girls in your room." **I smiled. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"**Nien! Um… No. Almost never…."**

"**Almost?"** I cocked an eyebrow at him and watched as the blush crept up his neck and face.

He nodded and looked off across the room. I remember an interview Immer had forced me to watch.

_It was a dirty session…_

I chuckle at my thoughts and he glances at me suspiciously.

"**Nothing. So what are we going to do?"**

Gustav smiles and shrugs.

"**Ok. I have an Idea. Laser tag?"**

He grabs his hat and pulls it on. We were both dressed in black and jeans. After a minute debate, he agrees to take my car, since I knew where we were going and he really didn't have a way to get around town. When I turn on the car, the drums only version of monsoon was playing. I blush a little and turn it down. He just smiles at me.

"**Should we play on a team against someone or against each other?" **he asked

"**I say against. Nothing like some good competition to get a date really going."** I laugh.

We sign in and pay for our game. After we get inside, I turn to him.

"**I have to warn you. I'm pretty good at this."**

"**No worries. I can hold my own. I'm a big boy."**

"**I bet. Now… tag!"** I lean over and kiss his cheek and take off running while the countdown starts.

* * *

Gustav: That wasn't fair! You distracted me...

Yazi: I'm good at distracting you.... You didnt seem to mind earlier....

Gustav: Shut up.... *blushes*

Yazi: What's wrong, Hasi? *evil grin*

Gustav: You cant call me that in front of people! Not when they know what it means!

Yazi: MMhmm... *kisses him*

Gustav: 6_6 .....

Yazi: That's what I thought, Hasi. Go review before he comes to. I want to surprise him! lol


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: The letters are the first letter of their name to show who's talking. ^_^ Thanks for any and all reviews as of this date!!

Any translation will be in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel and/or any characters except Yazi. I just borrowed the rest.**

Immer POV:

My band was practicing after school. Yazi had texted me earlier to get a ride. She was going out or something. I texted Tom to see if he knew if she was with Gustav. He didnt answer. I forwarded the text to Bill and Georg. Bill just said he was busy. _What is their problem? yesterday they were talking to me all day..._ I look up at my band. I sang, Andrew was our bassist, and Rob played guitar. Dani was our drummer. She was also my best friend in the world... next to my sis but that was a different kind of friendship. Andrew walked up.  
**A: "What's wrong, Immer?"  
I: "Remember how I told you I was talking to Tokio Hotel?"  
A: "Yea."  
I: "They're not talking to me today..."**  
Rob chimed in. **" I warned you, babe. Guys like that just use people. They're through with you. Now focus on our new song. The gig is in three days."  
****I: "They aren't like that. I don't know what's going on but... It's strange."  
A: "Focus, Immer! Have you even told Yazi about the gig?"  
I: "No. I haven't had a chance.."  
R: "More like you haven't had the guts..."  
I: "Rob! shut your Gay mouth up! I didnt ask for your opinion!"  
R: "yeesh! someone's PMSing..."  
A: "Ok Rob... drop it. She's obviously unhappy. Just cause your jealous that Bill liked her doesnt mean you have to take it out on her."**  
Andrew wrapped his arms around my waist.  
**A: "Are you okay, sweetie?**  
**I: "yea... I'm fine. thanks."**  
he leaned over slowly and kissed me. My eyes widened and then closed.  
I hadnt been expecting this but... It was nice...  
**A: "Forget about those foreign boys... They dont even know you...I really like you, Immer...."**  
I smiled and caught Dani's eyes over Andrew's shoulder.... She looked pissed! _But she doesn't even like Andrew..._  
I step back and smile again before stepping up to the mic. Andrew was right. _They dont even know me. I need to focus on what really matters... my music..._ I stared at my lyrics in fornt of me but my eyes drifted back to Andrew....  
_Tonight I'll talk to Yazi about the gig... _I close my eyes and sing the opening notes of "Best to love you than leave you"

Yazi POV:

After an hour of grueling lazer-tag, we turned in our equipment. I won by one point.. He hadnt expected me to turn a corner with four seconds left and kiss him. Nor did he expect me to shoot him during that kiss...  
**"that was fun... I'm hungry. Want to go get somethign, Gustav?"  
"Ja. sounds good."** He was staring at my ass. I smiled.  
**"Or we could go sky-diving?"  
"ja. whatever you like."  
"Then I say we go get matching tattoos, spend all our money on chocolate and alcohol, and spend the rest of the afternoon in your hotel room..."  
"Ja. Ja. Your choice."** His eyes never left my ass.  
**"Gustav..."** he finally looked up at my face. When he realized I had seen him, he blushed.  
**"What did you say you wanted to do?"  
"I'm hungry... Do you like chinese?"  
"Ja. That's fine."  
"Then let's get take-out and go watch a movie at your hotel..."** he smiled and nodded.

~thirty minutes later~

Gustav POV:

We were sitting on my bed, eating. She was gorgeous and so much fun. It was hard to believe we were leaving the day after tomorrow. We had so much to do tomorrow. She laughed at something on the movie and caught me staring.  
**"Do I have something on my face?"** she reached up and wiped her mouth tentatively.  
**"Nien. You're just beautiful."**  
She blushed.  
I reached over and touched her face gently.  
I set my General Tsao on the nightstand and leaned over. She returned my kiss hungrily. I layed her back and kissed her deeper. She pulled her shirt off and I kissed her neck. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist. i felt her hands roaming my chest and shivered in excitement. she was deliciously salty and sweet at the same time. I unbuckled my pants and smiled as she reached down to help.....

* * *

Gustav: _THAT_ is the best moment of my life... ^_^

Yazi: *eyeroll* yes... It was pretty amazing....

Gustav: Just pretty amazing... You didnt sound like you were complaining when you kept calling out my name...

Yazi: *blushes and slaps his arm* GUSTAV! Shut UP!

Gustav: *evil grin* Its just payback.

Yazi: Go review... I have a Ninja to beat up!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:

All translations will be in () parantheses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel and/or any other characters! Only Yazi! She's an OC! I have the rest on temporary loan. XD**

* * *

Bill POV:

I was trying very hard not to text her back.. I really was.  
_It just wont end well. I mean I like her, Georg likes her... And so does Tom. Even if he's pretending he doesn't. So I'll just leave her alone and let one of them have her. I'm a good friend._  
I reached for my skittles and glanced at my phone....  
_Maybe just one more text..._

Georg POV:

I was trying very hard not to text her back.. I really was.  
_It just wont end well. I mean I like her, Bill likes her... And so does Tom. Even if he's pretending he doesn't. So I'll just leave her alone and let one of them have her. I'm a good friend._  
I reached for my bass and glanced at my phone....  
_Maybe just one more text..._

Tom POV:

I was trying very hard not to text her back.. I really was.  
_It just wont end well. I mean I like her, Georg likes her... And so does Bill. He's my little bro.... I cant do that to him. So I'll just leave her alone and let one of them have her. I'm a good friend._  
I had done a good job of not texting her. I hadn't in like three days. I reached for my Ipod and glanced at my phone....  
_Maybe just one more text..._

Immer POV:

Andrew was a jerk. _A huge jerk! Here I spent a whole day on him! I tought he cared but noooooooooo... He just wanted into my pants! _  
I stormed out of his garage where we practiced and started the long walk home. He was supposed to give me a ride because Yazi was busy and everyone else left. So I was stuck walking home.  
_I just wish my boys would talk to me... I miss them so much. They were different. They were good guys that didnt try to get me to sleep with them. Well.... Tom would've tried eventually.... But that's a different story altogether..._  
I had made it two blocks when my phone went off....  
**Hey... Its Tom... Sorry...  
Hi. Its Bill! I missed you!  
Hallo...Georg here... You busy?**  
I started laughing. _What luck I have..._  
I started texting them back and my ten block walk didnt seem so bad.

~~Two Days Later~~

Yazi POV:

I got the text from Gustav and started getting dressed. I had stayed in bed as late as I thought wise and would really have to hurry to be there in time. After throwing on some semi-decent clothes and a pair of old converse, I rushed out to my car and sped through the city to their hotel.  
They were loading the bus when I pulled up. I walked up to the guys and nodded at them. Immer was standing over to the side.  
_How the H3ll did she get here???_  
I caught her attention and she mouthed 'later'. Gustav stepped down from the bus and looked over at me. He smiled a little and walked up.  
**"I was afraid you wouldnt come."  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." **He grabbed my hand and pulled me a little closer.  
**"There's nothing I can say to convince you to coem with us??"** I looked into his eyes for a moment.  
_It's soo tempting...._ I broke the contact and glanced at my sister. She was smiling and flirting very obviously with Tom. Bill seemed a little jealous but Georg just seemed to be trying to get her attention twice as hard. _She's too young for this right now... She needs to finish school and be normal for a little while longer..._  
I looked back at Gustav and saw the hopeful look in his eyes.  
**"No. There isn't. I wish there was a way.... but you know why I cant."** I smiled sadly at him and he nodded. He pulled me into an embrace and held me for a moment. He whispered in my ear and I nodded.  
kissing me lightly on the lips, he turned and marched determinedly onto the bus. I touched my lips softly and smiled.  
**"Come on, Immer. They have to go...."**  
We climbed into my car and drive away from the hotel... It would be hard... but it would be okay....

Gustav POV:

I climbed onto the bus and waited for a few moments before the guys came in. _I'm gonna miss her...._ Bill walked up.  
**"What did you tell her? I swear she was gonna cry..."  
"You wouldn't understand...."**  
Bill looked away for a moment and pouted.  
**"Just tell me!"**  
I chuckled.  
**"I told her I'd always be her knight in shining t-shirts.."**  
He looked at me with confusion written across his face. I just shook my head... _She knows what I meant...._  
**"What is that supposed to mean? Knight in shining...T-shirts?"**

~Fin~

* * *

Gustav: I don't particularly like this ending...

Yazi: I know... But I couldnt write the sequel if I ended it differently. and you want the sequel right?

Gustav: Yes! I do!

Yazi: Do our reviewers?

Gustav: hmmmm... Do you? Go review!! We need to know!!

Yazi: My little Hasi...


End file.
